


If You Call, I Will Answer

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Loneliness, M/M, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Realization, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Franky just wants to know if his big bro's seen his new wanted poster yet.





	If You Call, I Will Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to to write something in reference to these two for quite some time now. A ficlet seemed somehow perfect for them. I'm hoping it'll inspire something further in me.

Franky didn’t make a lot of calls, nor did he receive many, but Iceburg held a distinct exception to this rule. If anything, the Straw Hat’s shipwright found himself missing that idiot more than he cared to admit—they had never been apart this long, not really. Franky even missed the other man’s pet mouse; he might have missed that little guy most of all.

 

“So...did ya see it?” he asked, Den Den Mushi in one hand, an auger in the other. The nice thing about Luffy was that Franky never wanted for something to do.

 

Zoro and Sanji’s constant “disagreements,” too, for that matter. What an unusual pair those two made—their sword and foot marks littering the ship like words told quite an interesting story, but he figured that was for another time. This was about him.

 

“I did…,” Iceburg said, his voice carrying over the sound of crashing waves and rambunctious laughter coming from both the kitchen as well as the aquarium.

 

“ _And_ …?” Franky asked, his entire body going still as he awaited Iceburg’s ultimate judgement. Why, he didn’t know. The shipwright brought it up once with Robin when the two of them happened to have a moment alone, but she only smiled softly at him, and told him to ‘think harder on the matter.’

 

“I liked it. I really did.”

 

“What?! No way! Really?”

 

“Yes…,” he said, voice trailing off. Franky wondered why that was, Iceburg wasn’t one to hold his punches. “Just be careful, all right? You’re out there making a name for yourself, and I get that, but I don’t know what I would do if I lost an idiot like you.”

 

Oh…

 

Franky hadn’t meant to make the other man worry—not like that. A memory of Tom’s beaming, happy face and loud, boisterous laugh stirred in him then. The whole thing felt rather bittersweet, now that he thought about it.

 

“You know I’ll try, Ice.”

 

“Yeah, well, you better. Tyrannosaurus likes you, for some reason.”

 

Franky smiled through his tears, holding the phone up close to his large chest as he tried to stifle the sound. “You tell that mouse that he’s _super_ for me, okay?” he said, finding that extra little bit of strength he needed to get him through that day.

 

“Will do, Franky. We’re all proud of you.”  


End file.
